Nuestra primera vez
by LadyEpona93
Summary: [Línea de Oro y Cristal y Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo] Un mes ha pasado desde que Luffy es el Rey de los Piratas, y un mes también ha pasado desde que él y Nami se convirtieron en pareja. Aunque son muy felices, nuevos sentimientos y deseos ahora los atormentan... ¿Cómo fue la primera vez en la que el Rey y la Reina de los Piratas se entregaron mutuamente a la pasión? [Mini-fic].
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, nakamas-lectores! Ya estamos en diciembre y poco queda para las Navidades, y sólo un día para mi 24º cumpleaños (un año más vieja, pero más sabia también, jejeje). Quiero celebrarlo con vosotros subiendo este mini-fic sobre mi pareja anime favorita, mi intención inicial es que fuese un oneshot, pero me quedaba muy largo (¡más de 30 páginas!), así que he decidido dividirlo en dos partes. Hoy subiré el primer capítulo, y mañana para celebrar mi nuevo año de edad, subiré el último.**

 **Mando saludos especiales a mi amigo FalknerZero por proponer que subiera este fic, y también a mi amiga Kaoru likes One Piece por sus ánimos al mismo (que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo en estos momentos); así mismo, os deseo lo mejor con vuestras respectivas aportaciones en este fandom LuNa, de los cuales aprendí mucho y os debo estar aquí. Saludos también a mi amiga Alice1420, cuyo capítulo lemmon de su fic estaré esperando con mucho gusto :) Así mismo, agradezco a todos los que siguen mis otros fics de esta línea de tiempo ( _Truco o trato, Oro y Cristal,_ y _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_ ) y mi otra línea familiar de Luffy+Nami+Mae.**

 **¡Sin más dilación, que se abra el telón y a disfrutar, hentaicillos ;) shishishi!**

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que el Gobierno Mundial fue derrocado por la Resistencia, implantándose así la República de Red Line. Los Mugiwaras, así como sus piratas aliados, ahora gozaban de relativa libertad a ojos de la ley. Por un lado, ésta era la recompensa por parte de la República por haberles ayudado a derrocar al Gobierno Mundial, de manera que la nueva Marina no les detendría ni les perseguiría a menos que cometieran la más mínima falta contra los marines, el gobierno, o contra algún civil o nación afiliada. Nadie sabía, salvo los cargos de la élite política, que este "generoso agradecimiento" se debía en buena parte al presidente Dragon y al vicepresidente Sabo, después de pasar innumerables noches buscando vacíos administrativos y convenciendo en secreto a los jueces y políticos más influyentes. No se podía negar que sus lazos familiares con el nuevo Rey de los Piratas eran el motivo por el que se habían molestado tanto en otorgarle semejante favor. Podría considerarse el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la Tierra...

Pero Luffy no tuvo nunca en cuenta nada de lo anteriormente mencionado. Ninguna estúpida ley de ningún estúpido gobierno decidía si era libre o no; él tenía bien claro que se había convertido en el hombre más libre del mundo en cuanto puso su pie en Raftel y encontró el tesoro del One Piece, convirtiéndose así en el Rey de los Piratas y en el gobernante absoluto de los cuatro océanos. Hijo o no de Dragon, Luffy se había ganado con su sangre y su sudor aquel título, su mayor sueño desde que era un niño que admiraba al recientemente fallecido (y llorado) Akagami no Shanks.

Pero sabía que jamás hubiera podido alcanzar tal gloria de no ser por la ayuda y la lealtad de sus nakamas; pero de entre todos, Nami había cumplido una labor fundamental en su travesía, pues gracias a su superdotado don para la navegación y para la interpretación y dominio del clima, la tripulación llegó sana y salva a Raftel. Podría decirse que, de no haber sido por la pelinaranja, los Mugiwaras nunca habrían dado con la isla ni con el One Piece, y por tanto, Luffy no habría alcanzado su sueño. El joven monarca le debía mucho a su navegante, y no tenía ningún reparo en permitirle que gastase el legendario tesoro en lo que a ella le viniera en gana (aunque sus demás nakamas estaban igual de libres para disponer de él) y en que fuera la encargada de gestionarlo. Siendo tacaña como era, Nami controlaba que por cada vez que el tesoro se gastaba, fuese recuperado (con intereses) por medio de asaltos y pillajes a piratas rivales o buscando tesoros perdidos.

Sin embargo, si podía haber algo más increíble que todo lo que Luffy había conseguido hasta ahora, era su nueva relación con Nami, quien ahora no sólo era su nakama, sino también su pareja. Poco después de llegar a Raftel y de festejar sin ya preocupaciones al haber cumplido sus respectivos sueños, ambos piratas habían comprendido los sentimientos que habían desarrollado por el otro en aquellos tres años de camaradería; descubriendo que, sin apenas darse cuenta, su amistad se había convertido en amor desde hacía más tiempo de lo que creían. Y así pues, en cuanto la Guerra Final terminó, se confesaron y se convirtieron en pareja. No podía negarse que aquéllo fue una sorpresa para muchos de sus nakamas (exceptuando a los discretos pero siempre avispados Zoro y Robin, que ya algo sospechaban; y tal vez Chopper, cuyo fino olfato de reno podía detectar las hormonas de los enamorados cuando estaban cerca), que recibieron la noticia con inmensa alegría; pero como cabía esperarse, no fue nada grata Sanji, el cual estalló en cólera y le dio una ración de patadas a su capitán hasta dejarlo KO, aunque al final no tuvo más remedio que admitir la dura realidad.

Luffy y Nami eran unos amantes inexpertos en todos los sentidos, sobretodo el primero, pues para él se abría una nueva frontera hacia la madurez que hasta entonces no le había interesado cruzar. Sin embargo, el joven capitán no tardó en tomarle el gusto a las actividades que compartía con la pelinaranja en exclusiva, como los besos, los abrazos, las caricias en el rostro y en el cabello, sentarse en el césped o en el barandal de la cubierta para contemplar juntos el mar y las estrellas, y bailar unidos al compás del violín de Brook, por mencionar algunos ejemplos. Los Mugiwaras pronto se acostumbraron también a la nueva situación de la pareja, por lo que no les extrañaba ya ver ciertos detalles como cuando Luffy enredaba sin previo aviso su elástico cuello alrededor del cuerpo de Nami para preguntarle cuál era la ruta a seguir o simplemente para besarla en la mejilla, o que la navegante le pidiera más veces a Luffy que a los demás que la acompañase a apuntar datos geográficos de las islas que visitaban (cabe aclarar que el moreno se aburría como una ostra porque aquéllo le quitaba de explorar el lugar, pero Nami siempre se lo compensaba con una provechosa sesión de besos y carantoñas, aprovechando que estaban a solas).

Los días transcurrían felices para los dos, y así permanecieron por un mes entero, durante el cual todo fue diversión, algunas aventuras y pequeñas escenas románticas a diario. Sin embargo, como ocurre en toda relación de enamorados, el tiempo les estaba por exigir dar un nuevo paso...

Y como de costumbre, todo comenzó como era habitual para los Mugiwaras: del modo más hilarante posible.

* * *

Un buen día de travesía como cualquier otro, estaba a punto de amanecer cuando el _Thousand Sunny_ surcaba las últimas aguas del East Blue para adentrarse en el Calm Belt. Habían celebrado una fiesta después de hacerse con un pequeño pero valioso tesoro perdido en una isla (no sin esfuerzos, ya que sin la guía de Nami y las referencias arqueológicas de Robin, muy dudosamente lo hubieran hallado), y aún había continuado un poco más después de partir. Robin decidió quedarse en el puesto de vigilancia, pues ella se había mantenido firme y desvelada mientras que sus nakamas terminaron desperdigados por los suelos, derrotados por el cansancio y el alcohol. La arqueóloga pudo entonces ser testigo de una tierna escena que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa: Luffy y Nami se habían quedado dormidos el uno junto al otro sobre el césped, tapados por una gruesa manta. El capitán tenía un brazo estirado en la hierba y sujetando un hueso descarnado, y con el otro rodeaba la cintura de la chica para estrecharla contra él; y ella, aún sonrojada por la ebriedad de la noche anterior, se acurrucaba contra el pecho de su compañero, enterrando su rostro en la clavícula masculina. Se veían muy adorables así, sonriendo en sueños mientras se abrazaban; y con ésto en mente, Robin volvió a centrarse en su deber de vigilar el barco.

Luffy fue el primero en despertarse, bostezando con la boca abierta a más no poder. Sin querer, al hacer ésto le echó el aliento a Nami, la cual, aún dormía, esbozó una mueca de asco y se dio la vuelta, quedando así de espaldas al moreno. Pero como apenas empezaba a amanecer, en aquellas aguas todavía hacía el mismo frío que durante la noche, que no era poco, por instinto la muchacha pegó su espalda al cuerpo de Luffy, buscando calor. El chico, que ya estaba desvelado del todo, recibió gustoso a su compañera y la abrazó contra él con un brazo, mientras que con la mano restante cubrió a ambos con la manta hasta la altura del mentón, para evitar que así Nami se enfriase. Le encantaba sentir a su navegante tan cerca, podía sentir la calidez de su piel y oler el aroma a mandarina que desprendía su cabello.

De pronto, la pelinaranja se movió un poco buscando el calor de su compañero, y en el proceso su trasero se apretó al máximo contra la cadera de Luffy. El joven quiso apartarse al principio, pero hubo algo en aquella fricción que le hizo permanecer quieto...Y entonces, el moreno sintió una fuerte presión dentro de sus pantalones, y comprendió que aquéllo era la fuente de su calor repentino. Inocente como era (y gracias a Oda que la manta lo protegía de posibles miradas ajenas), el moreno se miró la cadera y descubrió que un bulto se había levantado en su entrepierna. Aún confundido por lo que estaba pasando, Luffy se desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón y entonces vio, entre horrorizado, que se trataba de su miembro, erecto y duro como una piedra candente.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba ésto, pues varias veces se había despertado así cuando se dormía pensando en la navegante, incluso antes de que fueran pareja, pero nunca le había dado mucha importancia porque se calmaba en cuanto pensaba en el desayuno (lo cual sucedía a los dos minutos de despertarse). Hasta entonces lo había tomado como una inofensiva anomalía matutina, pero esta vez le había ocurrido estando despierto y completamente consciente.

" _¡¿Qué demonios me ocurre?!"_ , pensó Luffy, sintiendo la cabeza a punto de explotar.

El corazón le latía rápidamente, igual que durante una batalla, y su respiración se agitaba sin control. Hizo amago de apartarse de Nami, pero una parte de él no quería hacerlo y le dominaba el cuerpo, dejándolo petrificado y unido a la pelinaranja. Luffy no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, así que decidió arreglar la situación como mejor sabía: a lo bruto.

-Vuelve a tu sitio, estúpido- murmuró entre dientes mientras aferraba el apéndice con ambas manos e intentaba que volviera a la normalidad, pero sólo consiguió hacerse daño- ¡Aaauch!

El grito despertó a Nami, que se giró preocupada hacia su compañero.

-¿Luffy, qué tienes?

El aludido ahogó un chillido de terror, y le dio rápidamente la espalda a la chica con los cabellos erizados.

-¡No mires, Nami!- le dijo antes de volver a intentar solucionar su "problemilla", pero de nuevo acabó lastimándose- ¡Ay, que daño!

La navegante arqueó una ceja al escuchar aquéllo, no le cabía duda de que Luffy estaba con alguna tontería de las suyas. Con un hondo suspiro, supo que debía ayudarlo antes de que se hiciera daño de verdad con fuera lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

-Déjame ver- le pidió mientras se erguía para mirar por encima de la espalda del capitán.

-¡No no no no no, me las puedo apañar sólo, Nami, no soy un niño!- se negó el muchacho apartándose de ella, con la cara pálida y sudando a mares.

-Luffy, es evidente que te estás haciendo daño con algo, así que déjame ver.

-¡No!

-Ya basta de hacer el payaso, ¿y si tienes algo grave?

-¡Que no quiero que veas, tonta, sólo me ha picado un mosquito en la barriga y nada más!

La última contestación del capitán hizo que la pelinaranja olvidara toda preocupación hacia él y le dio un buen tortazo en la nuca.

PAAF

-¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TONTA?- rugió la chica con unos dientes afilados y una venita sobresaliendo en su sien.

-AAUCH- lloriqueó el Rey Pirata con un chichón del tamaño de una sandía.

-Aarg, eres peor que un crío- replicó su compañera ceñuda mientras se levantaba- Me voy al baño a ducharme.

Luffy suspiró aliviado al ver cómo la joven desaparecía tras la puerta del aseo. Gracias a su lengua floja, se había librado de que su navegante descubriera su alteración (para él) antinatural. Sin embargo, el recuerdo del contacto del cuerpo de la pelinaranja y la sensaciones que ésta había provocado en él le obligarían a cometer en aquel día toda clase de travesuras que pusieron los nervios de punta a toda la tripulación. El verdadero objetivo de tal insoportable comportamiento era dejar de pensar en tacto de la piel de Nami y en la curva de su trasero presionando contra él.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

El _Sunny Go_ navegaba por el Calm Belt rumbo hacia el Gran Line. El sol brillaba en lo más alto yal no haber corrientes de aire en esa zona del océano, el clima era bastante caluroso. Llegó un momento en que el ambiente era tan sofocante que los Mugiwaras se quedaron exclusivamente en ropa de baño y colocaron dispensadores de limonada para mantenerse refrescados. Franky se encargó de desplegar la piscina a un costado del barco, de manera que sus nakamas pudieran disfrutar de un agradable baño bajo el sol abrasador.

Luffy no perdió tiempo en ir a la cocina a pedirle a Sanji unos pinchos de refrescante fruta con carne, que se puso a comer gustoso en la gran mesa que en ese momento era toda suya. Brook, Usopp y Chopper (que debido a su espeso pelaje era el que más sufría el calor) no tardaron en meterse en la piscina subidos en flotadores, donde pasaron el rato jugando a salpicarse y a pelear en el agua. Mientras tanto, Nami y Robin se habían recostado en sus tumbonas y se relajaban tomando el sol, siendo atendidas de vez en cuando el servicial Sanji, que les traía refrescos y aperitivos con una ración de corazoncitos voladores de acompañamiento.

Ahora el rubio se encontraba arrodillado junto a Robin mientras le tendía un café con hielo. El bikini de la morena era de un color blanco marfil, de tela fina y encaje prieto, lo cual delineaba a la perfección la forma de sus senos. Una línea de sangre descendió sin control por la nariz del pervertido cocinero ante semejante visión, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para un fornido espadachín peliverde, cuyo poder con la espada sólo se equiparaba con su nulo sentido de la orientación. Gruñó al fijarse en la expresión babosa de su nakama, acababa de despertarse y lo último que quería ver era al _Hemorragias_ rondando a SU compañera. Zoro era consciente de que Sanji no tenía remedio y que era superior a él andar rondando a cuanta mujer se le cruzase en su camino, pero no por ello iba a tolerar aquel tipo de cortejos descarados hacia Robin. Pero conocía la estrategia perfecta para apartar a aquel mujeriego de la arqueóloga.

-Oye Ero-cook- dijo el espadachín manteniendo la compostura, apoyado contra el barandal con las piernas cruzadas y esbozando una sonrisa maligna- Si tan desesperado estás, ¿por qué no volvemos a la ciudad en la que atracamos la semana anterior y te citas con aquella "señorita" al que tanto le gustaste?

Sanji sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna al recordar su traumatizante experiencia en una isla donde habían atracado para comprar víveres. Mientras comían en una taberna, el rubio se había fijado en una elegante mujer solitaria que se había sentado en una oscura esquina; así que, impulsado por su espíritu de caballero (y acosador), le pagó una copa del mejor champán y se la acercó personalmente a su mesa. Para su sorpresa y disgusto, descubrió que la dama solitaria en realidad se trataba de una septuagenaria señora soltera, la cual quedó prendada del apuesto cocinero por su gesto e inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo, ignorando sus desesperados alaridos. El pobre Sanji regresó con los demás poco después como un alma en pena, con las mejillas cubiertas de marcas de lápiz labial y las lágrimas cayendo a cascadas de sus ojos.

Sintió una rabia asesina hacia Zoro por haberle hecho revivir aquel terrible momento.

-MALDITO MARIMO, NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE SUFRÍ EN ESE INSTANTE. FUE UNA AUTÉNTICA PESADILLA, Y VAS A PAGAR POR HACÉRMELO RECORDAR- le rugió al peliverde con unos colmillos afilados y una enorme vena palpitando en su sien.

-NO RONDES A MI NOVIA DE ESA MANERA ENTONCES, PERVERTIDO ENCANDILA-VIEJAS- reprochó el aludido levantándose con las espadas en ristre; sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras provocaron una sonrisa en Robin que ella ocultó con el libro que estaba leyendo.

-AAAARRRG, YO TE MATO- finalizó Sanji para acto seguido abalanzarse sobre Zoro con las piernas cubiertas en llamas.

Los dos hombres se enzarzaron en su pelea diaria de estocadas de katana y patadas voladoras, mientras que sus nakamas femeninas continuaban relajándose como si nada; aquella era una escena corriente en la vida de los Mugiwaras, incluso podría decirse que imprescindible. Más tarde, cuando la cubierta volvió a su relativa tranquilidad, Robin se retiró para ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca, mientras que Nami se tumbó boca arriba en su tumbona, acomodándose sus gafas solares. Permaneció así unos minutos, disfrutando del sol con los ojos cerrados, hasta que de pronto notó que una sombra cubría el astro.

 _Qué raro, se supone que hoy no habría nubes por esta zona_ , pensó la navegante frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

La joven entonces levantó las gafas para ver qué ocurría en el cielo, pero al abrir los párpados descubrió que no se trataba de ninguna alteración climática: Sobre ella, asomado a un costado del _Sunny Go_ , se encontraba la cabeza de un enorme monstruo moteado con bigotes y rasgos felinos, que se relamía mirándola con ojos golosos.

-KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

-UAAAAAAH, LEOPARDO GIGANTE- exclamó Usopp aterrado desde la piscina, acompañado por los alaridos de Chopper y de Brook.

Sin dudas el animal estaba hambriento y se le había antojado carne de humana en bikini. Pero el infeliz pez-felino no imaginaba la desgracia que iba a suponer para él el haber elegido a aquella mujer como su presa, pues en el barco había alguien al que le había despertado el apetito.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, gato bastardo! ¡Voy a hacerme unos filetes contigo!- gritó Luffy mientras corría hacia la criatura, que recibió en el hocico el primer tortazo de cortesía del moreno antes de que pudiera intentar abalanzarse sobre Nami.

Zoro y Sanji se unieron a él en la lucha contra el monstruo, que no quería darse por vencido tan fácilmente, justo en el mismo instante en el que Robin regresaba de la biblioteca con un libro en mano. Por su parte, Nami no se había movido del sitio y respiraba agitada.

-¿Otra cacería de rey marino?- le preguntó Robin como si el hecho de que una colosal fiera hambrienta los atacase fuera lo más natural del mundo- Ya van cinco desde que entramos en el Calm Belt.

La navegante respiró hondo en su tumbona, todavía recuperando el aliento.

-En esta zona del océano abundan este tipo de monstruos, así que es normal que nos topemos con este uno de vez en cuando- le explicó a la arqueóloga, mientras que intentaba recuperar la normalidad de su ritmo cardíaco.

Ambas mujeres volvieron la mirada hacia el Trío Monstruoso, que se seguían peleando contra el monstruo (nunca mejor dicho) para disponer de un buen asado de leopardo esa tarde. Luffy se balanceaba colgándose de uno de los bigotes del felino acuático; éste trataba de atraparlo con furiosas dentelladas, pero sólo alcanzaba morder el aire mientras que el Rey Pirata se carcajeaba como un niño en un día de feria, ante lo cual Nami negó frustrada con la cabeza.

-Qué infantil es Luffy a veces- comentó ésta, bajando de nuevo sus gafas con intención de retomar su sesión de relax bajo el sol.

La batalla no duró ni cinco minutos cuando el rey marino se derrumbó y quedó flotando en la superficie para no moverse más. Zoro decidió encargarse de trocearlo mientras que Sanji iría a preparar la cocina para preparar los ingredientes del guisado de leopardo; y a Luffy no le quedó más remedio que resignarse a esperar con impaciencia para comer. Por su lado, Nami ya se había hartado de tomar el sol y se dirigió hacia el huerto para atender a sus mandarinos. Movida por la curiosidad, se acercó un instante a la baranda para observar al monstruo que hacía un minuto había tratado de devorarla, que era casi tan largo como el _Sunny Go_ y sus enormes colmillos puntiagudos entreabiertos (entre los que habría acabado triturada de no ser por Luffy) le erizaron la piel. Entonces vio a su capitán, muy cerca de la criatura caída; se había quitado su chaqueta roja, dejando de esta manera al descubierto su torso de acero, marcado por la gran X que cubría su pecho.

Desde su posición, Nami pudo contemplar el cuerpo de su compañero, que de repente le pareció más detallado... e impresionante. Apreció los mechones negros de su cabello mojado sobre la frente y las sienes; su piel bronceada, ahora brillante por la humedad, y la línea horizontal de su clavícula. Ya se había fijado en la constitución de Luffy alguna que otra vez, sobretodo después de su reencuentro tras los dos años de entrenamiento, en los cuales el físico del muchacho se había desarrollado notablemente; admiraba su fuerza y (aunque nunca lo admitió ante nadie) su capitán siempre le había parecido adorable y con el tiempo, atractivo (siempre y cuando no hacía una cochinada o no actuaba de manera infantil). Pero por alguna razón aquella visión de belleza masculina le hizo ver al Rey Pirata con otros ojos, despertándole un calor extraño que hizo latir su corazón como un caballo desbocado.

Entonces el moreno se desanudó el pañuelo amarillo que rodeaba su cadera, mostrando las dos verticales que marcaban el nacimiento de su pelvis. Al fijarse en éstas últimas la navegante suspiró sin darse cuenta y se mordisqueó la punta del meñique, intentando calmar esa chispa que le electrocutaba el estómago y se extendía hacia sus entrañas.

 _¿Acaso el calor me está afectando?_ , se preguntó frotándose los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Nami?- la voz cercana de Luffy la devolvió a la realidad.

La aludida se obligó a levantar bruscamente la mirada hacia el rostro del chico, que estaba justo enfrente a ella y esbozaba su característica sonrisa.

-Eh... no, no... no pasa nada- se excusó la chica disimulando una sonrisa.

Hizo amago de retirarse para cuidar de los mandarinos, pero Luffy se lo impidió aferrándole el rostro con las palmas para verle mejor la cara, que mostraban un síntoma curioso.

-Te has puesto roja, ¿te encuentras bien?

El moreno le colocó la mano en la frente, lo cual intensificó los calores internos de Nami, que se apartó hacia atrás todavía más ruborizada.

-Tranquilo, Luffy, estoy bien. No tengo nada.

-Pero tienes las mejillas coloradas...

Luffy intentó volver a tocarla pero la pelinaranja, que sintió el pecho a punto de explotar ante aquel gesto, se lo impidió dándole semejante puñetazo que lo envió de vuelta a la cubierta de abajo.

-HE DICHO QUE ESTOY BIEN, PUÑETAS- le espetó con una dentadura de cocodrilo y sonrojada como un tomate.

-UUAAAAAAH- gritó el pobre monarca antes de impactar de lleno contra el césped, quedando su cabeza enterrada en el mismo.

Durante el resto de la jornada, Nami pasó el tiempo trabajando en el cuarto de cartografía con la intención de ignorar el calor que había sentido cuando observó el cuerpo de su capitán; pero a cada rato su mente era invadida por las imágenes de su visión, lo que le hacía perder la concentración y enfadarse por la más mínima tontería.

Esa noche la navegante también tuvo problemas para dormirse. No era una ignorante en el tema del sexo, pero había vivido suficientes episodios traumáticos a manos de individuos de perversas intenciones, de los cuales a veces había escapado por muy poco, como para amedrentarse ante la idea de que un hombre cualquiera la tocase. Muchos años atrás había tomado la decisión de que sólo a "un hombre de verdad" le ofrecería su virginidad; quien en otras palabras, debía ser un sujeto respetuoso, fuerte y atento; y a ser posible, guapo y rico. Pero nunca conoció a nadie que cumplise con estos requisitos, hasta que por supuesto, se encontró con Luffy; nadie podía negar que era fuerte (el mayor de todos los océanos, de hecho) y también era respetuoso tanto con ella como con sus otros nakamas; así mismo, podía ser atento cuando la ocasión lo requería (o lo intentaba, por lo menos); era rico, ¡asquerosamente rico!; y también era atractivo (cuando no se estaba hurgando la nariz, escupiendo la comida o comportándose como un niño caprichoso). Y aunque no tuviera dinero, porque ya se había interesado en él cuando eran más pobres que las ratas (sólo que por entonces no era consciente de ello), a Nami le bastaba saber que que Luffy era el hombre con el corazón más grande y justo que había conocido jamás para acabar enamorándose de él.

En el momento en que se convirtieron en pareja, la navegante supuso que algún día acabarían haciendo el amor, pero no imaginaba hasta qué punto deseaba hacerlo. Ya Nami había comprendido que si había un hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra que merecía hacerla suya, ese era Luffy. Pero a gran pregunta era: ¿Luffy desearía hacerle el amor al igual que ella a él? Sinceramente, era una cuestión muy difícil de responder, ¿cómo hacerle entender sus necesidades carnales a un hombre como él, cuya mentalidad a veces competía con la de un crío de cinco años? Con estos pensamientos en mente, la pelinaranja se durmió entre suspiros.

Sin embargo, no sospechaba que su compañera de habitación había observado desde lejos a su amiga "catando" con la mirada al semidescubierto Luffy, y no se le pasó por alto la expresión ruborizada de la pelinaranja cuando aquél le palpó la frente. Nada se escapaba a Nico Robin ni a su perspicacia, y menos a su determinación por ayudar a sus nakamas.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Zoro y Robin ya habían iniciado públicamente su propia relación poco antes que Luffy y Nami (unos días antes de la Guerra), por lo que a veces funcionaban como los respectivos consejeros de sus inexpertos amigos. Al espadachín le resultaba molesto tener que aguantar las dudas amorosas que a veces le consultaba el cabeza hueca de su capitán, pero si seriamente requería una respuesta, el peliverde se la daba de manera escueta pero lo suficientemente clara para que Luffy pudiera comprenderla (pensándolo bien, resultaba curioso que el hombre con menos sentido de la orientación de la Historia se había convertido en el "guía de pareja" del mismísimo Rey Pirata).

Pero últimamente Luffy estaba más raro de lo normal; en una ocasión (concretamente, el mismo día en el que cazaron al leopardo marino), mientras estaba haciendo el pino con varias cajas sobre sus pies para entrenar más duro, el moreno llegó a preguntarle, sin ningún pudor, si se le levantaba el miembro cuando Robin se le pegaba mucho. Después de caérsele encima las cajas al peliverde al perder la concentración, éste mandó a Luffy que se marchara sino quería que lo cortara en pedacitos. Al principio creyó que sólo se trataba de una de esas repentinas preguntas entrometidas de su amigo, pero cuando Robin fue a hablar con él a la mañana siguiente para comentarle lo que había visto entre el capitán y la navegante después del leopardo marino, todo cobró sentido.

Pero lo último que Zoro imaginaba (para su disgusto) era que acababa de envolverse en un maquiavélico plan ideado por Robin para conseguir que el Rey Pirata y su navegante se dieran cuenta de su mutuo deseo.

* * *

A la tarde, el _Sunny Go_ ya había atravesado la mitad del Calm Belt. Brook estaba emocionado al saber que no tardaría en reencontrarse de nuevo con Laboon y con Crokus, por lo que no podía parar de tocar su violín con alegres canciones, en especial el _Binks Sake_. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper acompañaron al bardo bailando y cantando durante buena parte de la jornada, hasta que al anochecer, Robin le dio una discreta señal a Zoro en cuanto Nami se retiró para darse su sesión de baño diaria. Entonces el espadachín se acercó a Luffy, que en ese momento estaba a solas sentado sobre la baranda mientras oteaba el horizonte, y olfateó el aire a su alrededor.

-¡Por Oda, Luffy, cómo apestas! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lavaste?- exclamó con una fingida mueca de asco ante la mirada confundida del aludido- Me niego a cenar en la misma mesa que tú con esta peste, ¡ve a bañarte ahora mismo!

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de su capitán, el peliverde lo agarró de la camisa y lo llevó hacia el aseo sin hacer caso de sus pataletas y sus protestas.

-OI ZORO, ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? SUÉLTAME, NO QUIERO BAÑARME. NOOOOOOO QUIEROOOOOOO, AYUDAAAAAAAAAA.

Luffy se despojó de su camisa en un intento de escapar pero Zoro, rápido como el viento, lo atrapó del tobillo y lo arrastró hasta la puerta del baño con una expresión indiferente, y sin más lo arrojó adentro. Robin terminó su parte del plan bloqueando la entrada con sus brazos fleur.

-¿A eso lo llamas "llevarlo con discreción"?- le preguntó la arqueóloga cuando su compañero estuvo a su lado- Creo que bastaba con que le dijeras que había carne en el baño, ni hacía que fueras tan rudo con el pobre capitán.

-¡Bueno, el caso es que ya están los dos metidos ahí dentro, ¿no?!- se defendió el peliverde enseñando una dentadura afilada- ¡Además fuiste tú la que me metió en este embrollo, así que déjame hacerlo a mi manera!

-Tranquilo, no hace falta que te enfades, fufufufu- le contestó la morena risueña para después darle unas palmaditas en la mejilla- Gracias por tu ayuda, Zoro. En verdad creo que esos dos necesitaban un empujoncito para dar el siguiente paso.

El peliverde resopló mientras cruzaba los brazos como si aquello no le importara, aunque en el fondo, si su capitán era feliz así (y Nami, aunque ésto jamás de los jamases lo admitiría), pues nada podía hacer salvo ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, como siempre había hecho durante sus aventuras.

-No entiendo cómo Luffy ha podido caer en las garras de esa bruja, pero en fin, en cuanto terminen ya me lo agradecerán- concluyó esbozando de repente una sonrisa confiada- Tal vez Nami hasta me perdone las deudas.

-Oh, Zoro querido, lo dudo mucho- dijo Robin volviendo a acariciarle el carrillo mientras que el espadachín fruncía una mueca de frustración.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de baño**_

Nami, al escuchar que se abría la puerta y algo pesado caía dentro de la estancia, abandonó la bañera cubriéndose con una toalla para ver qué sucedía, descubriendo anonadada a su capitán junto a la puerta y con la parte de arriba descubierta (mencionando aparte que mantenía puesto su inseparable sombrero), que no la vio al encontrarse de espaldas a ella.

-OI ZORO, ABREME DE UNA VEZ. QUE NO QUIERO BAÑARME, ESTO ES UN MOTÍN, MALDITO- reclama Luffy desesperado con unos colmillos de tiburón, mientras aporreaba la puerta con los puños.

-¡¿Luffy, pero qué haces aquí?!

El aludido se volvió hacia la navegante con los pelos de punta, temiendo que la chica fuera a golpearlo por entrar sin permiso. Pero el miedo quedó apartado a un lado en cuanto se fijó en el cuerpo casi desnudo de la mujer, que apenas quedaba cubierto en los límites del busto y de los muslos por la pequeña toalla; su largo cabello húmedo que le caía por los hombros como una cascada anaranjada no hacía sino incrementar su arrebatadora imagen. El monarca pirata se vio obligado a darle de nuevo la espalda para que ella no se percatase de la gota de sangre que se asomaba por su nariz.

 _Maldita sea, he visto a Nami desnuda otras veces, ¿por qué ahora me siento así? ¿Acaso estoy enfermo?_ , pensó el atormentado joven apretando los puños, que al parecer había olvidado que no era la primera vez que se alteraba al ver a su navegante desvestida, como aquella ocasión en la que se quitó la toalla en los baños de Arabasta y él experimentó una hemorragia nasal por primera vez en su vida.

-Luffy, te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le repitió la pelinaranja.

-Zoro dijo que huelo mal y me arrastró hasta aquí para qeu me dé un baño- respondió él pasándose el dorso de la mano para limpiarse la nariz.

-¡¿Será posible?! ¿Es que ese cabeza de chorlito no se dio cuenta de que me había metido yo antes aquí?- masculló Nami con el ceño frunciendo, jurándose que le haría pagar aquel "despiste" al espadachín aumentándole su deuda en unos cientos berries más.

Luffy volvió a intentar salir, pero la puerta estaba claramente bloqueada con algo.

-Será mejor que la eche abajo entonces- comentó el moreno preparando su puño.

-NI SE TE OCURRA- lo regañó Nami dándole un tortazo en la cabeza- ¿ES QUE ACASO QUIERES QUE GASTEMOS A SABER CUÁNTOS CIENTOS DE BERRIES EN REPARARLA?

-AAAUCH. NAMI, MIRA QUE ERES TACAÑA. SÓLO ES UNA PUERTA.

-ES QUE NO QUIERO TAMPOCO QUE LOS DEMÁS ME VEAN ASÍ, IDIOTA. ¿O ES QUE NO LO COMRPENDES?

" _¡¿Así?!"_ , se dijo el chico volviendo a observar la figura semi desnuda de su compañera.

No podía negar que le estaba gustando verla así, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué, pero no quería apartar la mirada de aquella cadera de curvas perfectas, sus descubiertos hombros de tersa piel, su amplio escote que apenas llegaba a marcar un límite con la desnudez, esos labios carnosos entreabiertos que él había sido el primer hombre en saborear, sus ojos castaños que reflejaban ese espíritu indomable que tanto admiraba de ella... No podía continuar estando en la misma habitación que ella, o de lo contrario estaba convencido de que enloquecería.

-Lo siento, Nami, pero tengo que salir de aquí o sino...

-¿Hm, sino qué, Luffy?

Nami encarnó una ceja al ver que su capitán le daba la espalda de nuevo. Su extraño comportamiento le recordó a aquella vez hacía tres días, cuando se negó a dejarle ver fuera lo que fuera con lo que se había lastimado. Por casualidad desvió los ojos hacia la mano de Luffy y descubrió, anonadada, que tenía un poco de sangre, pero sin dudas no era por una herida. Curiosa y un poco ruborizada al empezar a sospechar sobre cierto instinto que hasta ahora dudaba que el moreno tuviese, la muchacha se aproximó hasta él y le miró el rostro. Luffy estaba tan absorto en controlar su propia ansiedad que no se percató de la proximidad de la pelinaranja, y para cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Oh Dios mío, Luffy!- exclamó ella al ver su nariz sangrante.

Luffy gruñó frustrado al saberse descubierto e intentó tapar la hemorragia. Sin darse cuenta, se sonrojó de arriba abajo.

-¡No lo hago a propósito, Nami! No sé qué me sucede últimamente, pero no me siento muy raro estando aquí contigo mientras estás desnuda.

Luffy no pudo evitar volver a pasear sus ojos por el cuerpo de la chica una vez más, lo cual le llevó a que pasara lo último que quería: la presión en sus pantalones volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Con un amargo quejido, el joven se giró hacia la pared con las mejillas todavía coloradas. Nami no fue menos en cuanto a ruborizarse ante lo que acababa de escuchar... y de ver.

 _¡Oh, por Oda! ¡¿Así que Luffy también se siente así?!_ , reflexionó la navegante cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

Por su parte Luffy estaba confundido, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba saber que era el único que acababa de ver a Nami casi desnuda. Su miembro se endureció aún más al asaltarle aquella imagen. No quería que nadie más tuviera ese privilegio, en su más profundo deseo quería reclamar esas visiones de la navegante sólo para él. Si algún otro hombre osaba mirarla en ese preciso instante...

 _¡¿Pero qué me está pasando, por qué me siento furioso de repente?! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!_

Ante la mirada perpleja de Nami, el joven chocó su frente contra la pared del baño en un intento por liberarse de aquellos pensamientos tortuosos.

-No entiendo nada, Namiiiiii- se lamentó con la voz apagada contra la pared- Lo siento si te he hecho sentir mal...

Nami tragó saliva. Ella sí comprendía lo que le sucedía a su compañero, y no podía negar que le había alegrado el descubrir que había madurado en ese aspecto y que sólo ella era la causante de provocarle aquellas reacciones. Se acordó de lo que había reflexionado la noche anterior acerca de que deseaba que Luffy fuera el hombre destinado a tomar su cuerpo; pero, ¿en verdad quería hacerlo ahora? ¿Él estaría igual de preparado, o se asustaría ante tantas sensaciones que para él eran tan nuevas como confusas?...

...Bueno, jamás lo averiguaría sino lo intentaba. No sabía cuándo volverían a tener una oportunidad como ésa. Así que tomó una bocanada de aire y se acercó con paso firme a su capitán, que seguía con la frente pegada a la pared mientras murmuraba maldiciones sobre lo confuso que estaba.

-Luffy- le dijo ella con voz delicada al tiempo que le tocaba el hombro para calmarlo- Date la vuelta y mírame.

El aludido no le hizo caso al principio, pero la pelinaranja insistió y le obligó a girarse pellizcándole el carrillo. Al tenerla frente a él de nuevo, Luffy resolló con más fuerza y sintió que su entrepierna le dolía hasta casi torturarlo. Nami no pasó ésto por alto y sonrió en su mente al sentirse verdaderamente deseada por el hombre más fuerte de los océanos; en lo más profundo de sus entrañas femeninas, una pequeña chispa amenazaba con convertirse en una llama, reclamando las atenciones del Rey Pirata. Era una sensación sumamente abrumadora y quería explorarla con él y sólo con él.

-Luffy, escucha- comenzó a hablarle, mientras soltaba su mejilla para darle una suave caricia- No tienes por qué preocuparte por lo estás sintiendo, porque es algo natural.

-¿Natural?- respondió el capitán entre sorprendido y acongojado, ya que seguía sintiéndose culpable por reaccionar así frente a la mujer que más le importaba en el mundo- Esta sensación es muy fuerte, nunca me había sentido así...

La joven sonrió enternecida y se acercó más a él.

-Luffy, éso es lo que ocurre cuando un hombre desea a una mujer; hemos sido pareja desde hace un mes, así que tarde o temprano acabaríamos desarrollando... estos sentimientos.

El moreno se sintió un poco aliviado al oír éso, pero aún no terminaba de encajar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Pero todo ésto que me ocurre no te ha ofendido, Nami?

La aludida no respondió con palabras, sino que le cubrió la boca con un apasionado beso. La mano de la navegante recorrió el costado, haciéndole estremecerse, hasta llegar a su nuca, donde allí se detuvo y enredó los dedos en su cabello para intensificar la unión de sus labios. Luffy parpadeó sorprendido por unos segundos ante la reacción de su compañera, pero no tardó en corresponderle con la misma intensidad rodeando su cintura con los brazos para acercarla más a él. Aprovechando que ya estaba medio desvestido, la pelinaranja subió sus manos por la espalda masculina con dedos firmes y a la vez ansiosos, para luego explorar sus poderosos antebrazos. Luffy no se quedó atrás y fue desplazando sus caricias desde el suave cuello de la joven, sus delicados hombros, su fina clavícula y hasta llegar a las costillas, donde bajo sus dedos ella sintió un agradable hormigueo. Nami se retorcía de deleite mientras gemía y se apretaba contra el cuerpo del muchacho, disfrutando de aquellas atenciones más de lo que nunca había imaginado.

Por último, Luffy se concentró en la zona alta del vientre de Nami, muy cerca de sus pechos, y casi sin darse cuenta, deslizó la mano hasta uno de ellos; pero al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer, palidecío de terror y se apartó.

" _¡Ay, mierda, Nami me va a golpear bien fuerte por tocarle el pecho!"_ , pensó con los pelos erizados al creer que la chica se iba a enfadar por tocar una de sus zonas "prohibidas".

Sabía que no debía tocar a una mujer sin su permiso, sobretodo en aquellas partes, era algo que Makino le había inculcado cuando era niño y que había cumplido desde entonces. Pero Nami, ante ésta última caricia, sintió que una corriente de placer atravesaba su vientre y hacía estallar el fuego que hacía rato amenazaba con dar rienda suelta a sus instintos más básicos. Quería más, necesitaba más de él. Dejó entonces caer la toalla, que descendió con un grácil movimiento a sus pies como el velo de una diosa. Luffy ahogó un ronco suspiro mientras contemplaba la belleza del físico de la joven, sin atreverse a parpadear.

-Por favor, no te detengas, Luffy- la pelinaranja lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta su pecho, invitándolo a que se lo apretara- Acaríciame.

Sumido en la excitación al escucharla, el muchacho obedeció y moldeó aquel fruto femenino con la mayor suavidad que pudo, era consciente de que aquella parte de la mujer era delicada y no quería lastimarla. Lo encontró redondo, suave, terso, perfecto, y se acomodaba a su mano como si hubiera sido destinado únicamente para él. Luego probó con ambas manos, aumentando el placer de los dos amantes.

-Ooooh, Luffyyyy- gimió Nami retorciendo las ansiosas caderas por instinto, mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que el aludido le despertaba.

Los sonidos placenteros que salían de la garganta de ella hicieron presión de la erección del Rey Pirata se volviera insoportable, y sin previo aviso levantó a Nami por los muslos y la acorraló contra la pared, arrancándole un grito de sorpresa. El sombrero de paja se deslizó hasta quedar colgado detrás de la nuca del joven monarca.

-¿Puedo lamer tus pechos, Nami?- preguntó el moreno con un gruñido mientras observaba a su compañera con una mirada oscura y hambrienta nunca antes vista en él.

Por un momento la pelinaranja se estremeció al verlo así, pero se sintió enternecida por la preocupación que estaba teniendo su capitán con ella incluso para explorarla, se limitó a asentir mientras le rodeaba la cadera masculina con las piernas. Dicho gesto hizo que Luffy se olvidara de todo y se concentrase en su nueva tarea como si su vida dependiera de ello. Entre jadeos pasó su lengua por encima de un pezón, provocándole a ella un gemido más potente que los anteriores. Emocionado por la sensación, el moreno se introdujo el pequeño bulto endurecido en la boca y lo succionó con deleite, llevándose consigo a su amada a un mundo sensualidad y lujuria inexplorado y exótico.

-¡Oooh, no pares!- exclamó Nami enloquecida por el tacto varonil.

La entrepierna hinchada y dura como una roca de Luffy rozó su sexo descubierto. Sólo una mísera tela evitaba que se descubrieran mutuamente por completo, además de que era el único obstáculo que impedía que pudieran unirse definitvamente. Nami quería explorar el cuerpo de su capitán por entero, saborearlo, como estaba haciendo con ella, antes de entregarse a él por completo. Con decisión acarició el bulto de sus pantalones, arrancándole un gruñido gutural.

-¡Nami...!- sólo alcanzó a decir antes de asaltarle la boca con un beso hambriento mientras la aferraba con fuerza de las nalgas, encontrándole un gusto muy similar al de los pechos y ahí sus manos se quedaron.

Por su parte, Nami no detuvo sus movimientos y se concentró lo suficiente en mitad de tantas sensaciones extasiantes como para encontrar el inicio de la cremallera de los jeans. Iba a desabrocharla para liberar por completo a su compañero cuando...

PUM PUM

-LUFFY, ¿DONDE ESTÁS, DESGRACIADO? COMO SE OCURRA ESTAR HACIÉNDOLE ALGO A NAMI-SWAN JURO QUE TE MACHACARÉ- se escuchó rugir a un colérico Sanji en el exterior, obligando a los amantes a deternerse.

En un impulso instintivo, Luffy apretó aún más Nami contra él. La puerta tembló por los golpes de éste, que ni se molestaba en controlar su fuerza por lo rabioso que se sentía; hacía un buen rato que Luffy debía haber ido a cocina a suplicarle por comida y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había visto en general haciendo el idiota por el barco. Su instinto de "caballero servidor de las damas" (un eufemismo que usaba a veces para "yo celoso") le decía que que la extraña desaparición de su capitán tenía que ver con Nami, y siendo consciente de que ella estaba en el baño, su nivel de furia incendiaria alcanzó niveles críticos. Zoro y Robin intentaron disuadirle de que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas y que Luffy seguramente se había entretenido por alguna tontería que a él le parecía genial, y que no tardaría en aparecer. Después del plan que habían eludido (o Robin, mejor dicho) para que la parejita tuviera un poco de intimidad, no iban a permitir que los celos de Sanji lo arruinaran todo. Consiguieron mantenerlo quieto por diez minutos como mucho, lo cual era un récord si se tenía en cuenta la determinación del rubio por "proteger" a las damas. Sanji entonces no perdió el tiempo en dirigirse a la puerta del baño, sintiendo el haki de Luffy muy cerca de ese lugar.

-¡Luffy! ¡Respóndeme, maldito mierdoso!- volvió a reclamar el cocinero envuelto en llamas y con una dentadura de tiburón.

-¡Luffy no está aquí, Sanji-kun! ¡Déjame bañarme en paz!- le respondió Nami con la intención de que se marchara, y así ella y Luffy pudieran terminar lo que empezaron.

Por desgracia, Luffy pensaba lo mismo y se liberó de la mano de Nami para girar la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-¡Eso, Sanji! ¡Vete y ya no estés molestando!

...

...

-Será estúpido- murmuró Zoro rompiendo el silencio.

-AHORA SÍ QUE TE MATO, MALNACIDO.

La puerta se rompió en mil pedazos al recibir la poderosa patada de Sanji, que entró como una exhalación. Lo que presenció a continuación le quedaría grabado a fuego en la memoria para siempre: su ángel pelinaranja estaba siendo sostenida en el aire por su capitán, quien la sujetaba por el trasero mientras que la chica le rodeaba a él las caderas con sus largas piernas.

-¿Na... Nami-swan...? ¿Tú... él...? No...- apenas alcanzaba a balbucear el pobre cocinero antes de arrodillarse en el suelo con un llanto de lo más dramático- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

-¡Oi, ¿qué demonios ocurre aquí?! ¿Por qué estás girtando, Sanji?- se oyó preguntar a Usopp preocupado desde la cubierta.

Chopper ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar y fue a averiguarlo por su cuenta lo más rápido que pudo en su forma Walk Point.

-¿Sanji, qué es lo queEEEEEEEEEEE?- dijo con los ojos desorbitados al percatarse de por qué lloraba el cocinero.

El inocente reno se tapó la cara con una pata, colorado como un tomate; si bien conocía muy bien la teoría de la reproducción humana y había entendido cómo funcionaba por medio de dibujos con fines científicos, lo último que esperaba era verlo en directo y menos entre dos de sus nakamas.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Os juro que no era mi intención interrumpiros, no sabía que estabais en celo- se defendía el doctor con el rostro sonrojado.

Luffy sólo paseaba la mirada de Sanji a Chopper sin comprender a qué venía tanto alboroto; pero Nami estaba en un shock, con la vista clavada en los dos recién llegados y ruborizada de pies a cabeza. Apenas alcanzó a moverse para soltar a Luffy y poner los pies en el suelo. Cuando su cerebro reparó en el lío en que ella y su compañero se habían metido, sólo pudo observar cómo Sanji apartaba al moreno bruscamente de ella y lo arrojaba sin tapujos hacia la cubierta, para luego perseguirlo con intención de darle la paliza de su vida.

-UAAAAAAAAH, ¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA, SANJI?

-NO HUYAS, DEPREDADOR DE ÁNGELES, VOY A DARTE TU MERECIDO.

-PERO SI A NAMI TAMBIÉN LE GUSTABA QUE LE DIERA BESOS Y LE TOCARA...

-AAAAAAAARRRRGG, ERES HOMBRE MUERTO.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué siempre me tienen que pasar a mí estas cosas?!- se lamentó la pobre navegante (ya cubierta con una toalla) mientras tanto, cubriéndose el ruborizado rostro con la mano.

-Nuestro plan se ha ido al garete- comentó Robin con un deje de decepción desde la proa.

-Dirás "tu plan", mujer. Yo sólo participé porque siempre consigues meterme en tus enredos- le respondió Zoro cruzado de brazos; pero aquella contestación le ganó un castigo por parte de los brazos fleur de su pareja, que lo tumbaron en el suelo con una dolorosa llave.

Por su lado, Chopper pensó que tendría que hablar con su capitán sobre un tema bastante serio con respecto al sexo.

* * *

El doctor Mugiwara se encargó de llevar al malparado Luffy a la enfermería para curarle los golpes que le había propinado Sanji con toda su rabia hasta dejarlo casi convaleciente (en algún momento de la salvaje huída había dejado atrás su sombrero, pero no parecía notarlo todavía). Mientras Chopper le aplicaba unos parches en la cara, éste decidió que era el momento de hablar con el joven.

-Luffy, ¿Nami y tú ya os habéis apareado?- decidió comenzar yendo al grano.

El aludido parpadeó varias veces confuso, y cuando comprendió la pregunta, miró a Chopper como si estuviese loco.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, yo no quiero tener hijos todavía!- respondió asustado; si apenas estaba entendiendo lo que era el sexo, ¿a qué venía hablar ahora de bebés?

-¡No me refiero a eso, idiota!- le reprochó el renito con unos colmillos de afilados- Quiero saber si vosotros dos habéis tenido relaciones sexuales.

Luffy respiró aliviado al saber que no estaban hablando de lo mismo (no exactamente al menos) y se limitó a contestarle a su médico ya sin tapujos.

-No, bueno, no exactamente... creo. Nos hemos besado, acaricié los pechos de Nami y ella tocó un poco mi entrepierna, pero no le metí mi pene en ese agujerito que tienen abajo las chicas.

Las últimas palabras de aquella contestación escandalizaron a Chopper, que no se esperaba una respuesta tan basta.

-¡A ese agujero se le llama "vagina", cabeza hueca!

-Aaah, no lo sabía, shishishi.

Chopper entonces decidió tratar con su capitán el tema principal del que quería informarle.

-Luffy, escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte: Si vas a tener sexo con Nami, debes tener en cuenta que ella es virgen.

-¿"Virgen"? ¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Acaso Nami es una especie de maga?- preguntó el moreno con estrellitas en los ojos.

" _Bueno, teniendo en cuenta esa respuesta, Luffy también debe serlo"_ , reflexionó el renito, disponiéndose a explicarle a Luffy aquella importante cuestión.

-Cuando una persona es virgen, significa que aún no ha tenido relaciones sexuales. En el caso de las mujeres es más delicado, porque en el interior de su vagina tienen una especie de tejido muy fino que se llama "himen"; en cuanto tienen sexo por primera vez con un hombre, el himen suele romperse y puede causarle mucho dolor a la mujer si el hombre no tiene cuidado, incluso puede hacerla sangrar.

Luffy tensó una mueca de repente al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras. La sola idea de hacerle daño a su navegante le revolvía el estómago; era un crimen imperdonable, ni qué decir de hacerla sangrar.

-Yo no quiero lastimar a Nami...- se limitó a responder con la mirada oculta bajo la sombra de su flequillo; si le provocaba algún dolor a ella, no sólo no merecería llamarse Rey de los Piratas, ni tan siquiera merecería llamarse hombre.

Chopper comprendió el estado de su capitán y le tocó el hombro con la patita para animarlo. Conocía muy bien a Luffy y sabía que jamás se le ocurriría dañar a un nakama, y menos a Nami.

-Lo sé, por eso te estoy diciendo todo ésto- le dijo con una sonrisa más propia de un amigo que de un doctor- Cuando Nami y tú tengáis sexo, debes ser lo más delicado y atento posible con ella, sobre todo durante la penetración.

-¿Cuando meta mi pene en su vagina, quieres decir?- le consultó el muchacho, ya más tranquilo gracias a los consejos del reno.

-¡No lo digas tan descaradamente!- lo regañó el doctor dándole un tortazo con la pezuña- Recuerda ser cuidadoso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, lo seré- sentenció Luffy con suma seriedad.

* * *

Después de la cena, la cual se había llevado con más calma que de costumbre (debido a la tensión sobre lo que había ocurrido entre el capitán y la navegante... y el cocinero), Luffy se retiró a su asiento en el mascarón del león para reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado ese día. Había comprendido por fin a qué se debía su ansiedad cuando estaba cerca de Nami, y que tocar su cuerpo era algo muy agradable; era tan excitante como ir de aventura, pero al mismo tiempo era un sentimiento más profundo e impetuoso. Había disfrutado cada segundo que pasó con la navegante en el baño, cada caricia y cada beso le hicieron sentirse en la gloria, y se había quedado con ganas de descubrir qué más sensaciones le aguardaban mientras exploraba el cuerpo de su compañera. Nami no se había quejado cuando la tocó ni tampoco cuando cató sus pechos, y también parecía dispuesta a llegar hasta el final.

Pero ahora que sabía que si se hubiera dejado llevar demasiado podría haberla lastimado, no sabía exactamente cómo procesarlo. Eran demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, quería descubrir el sexo con Nami, pero... ¿Y si ella sentía dolor y no le decía nada para no preocuparlo? ¿Y si la hacía sangrar aún teniendo precaución porque era más fuerte que un hombre normal?...

" _¡Aaaarg, demonios, me va a reventar la cabeza!"_ , se lamentó el joven tumbándose de espaldas con brusquedad.

-¿Luffy?- lo llamó Nami de pronto asomándose por la proa- ¿Puedo bajar?

Al moreno le dio un vuelco al estómago al verla, sin atreverse a contestarle más que con un asentimiento de cabeza. La pelinaranja entonces descendió hasta el mascarón.

-¿Dónde está tu sombrero?- le preguntó Nami en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

Confundido por esa pregunta, el aludido se palpó la cabeza y descrubrió con horror que su sombrero había desaparecido. La situación anterior había sido tan movidita que no recordaba si se lo había puesto o no.

-AAAH, TIENES RAZÓN. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿DÓNDE?- gritó desesperado el moreno mirando de un lado a otro en busca de su corona de paja.

-Lo tengo yo, idiota- le dijo Nami asiendo el sombrero en la mano- Se te había caído en el baño cuando escapaste de Sanji.

-Oh, menos mal- suspiró Luffy aliviado, para luego tomar su preciada prenda y colocársela en la cabeza- Gracias, Nami, no sé qué haría sin ti. Shishishi.

La pelinaranja le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta, pero poco después le desvió la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Luffy enseguida comprendió la razón de su actitud y se rascó la nuca. Al ver que Nami no decía nada, decidió romper el hielo él mismo para acabar con aquel tortuoso silencio.

-Estoy un poco confundido aún sobre... lo que pasó esta tarde- comentó rascándose el carrillo con un dedo.

-Yo también, nunca he sentido ésto por nadie, Luffy- dijo la pelinaranja sin poder evitar que un ligero rubor asaltase sus mejillas- Es la primera vez que quiero llegar... hasta el final con un chico.

-Nami, ¿tú quieres que tengamos sexo entonces?

-¿No te quedó claro antes en el baño? He pensado mucho sobre ésto últimamente, y quiero que tú seas el primero.

" _Y espero que el último_ "

Pero Luffy le apartó la mirada a la navegante con una expresión tensa en el rostro.

-Pero... No quiero hacerte daño- murmuró.

-¿A qué te refires?- le preguntó Nami arqueando una ceja.

-Hace un rato hablé con Chopper, y él me explicó que si no soy cuidadoso cuando tengamos sexo, podría lastimarte.

Nami enseguida comprendió a lo que se refería su compañero y no pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir una vez más que tenía el capitán con el corazón más grande del océano. Ella sabía que la primera vez podía doler, pero ella era una mujer fuerte y además, mientras fuera Luffy, nada de eso le importaba porque sabía que nunca la lastimaría a propósito.

-Luffy, no andes preocupándote tanto por eso. He soportado batallas mucho peores que eso...- comenzó la joven mientras se recogía el cabello detrás de la oreja.

Pero el moreno se giró bruscamente hacia ella y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, clavándole profundamente la mirada.

-Nami, escúchame bien: Si en el momento en que tengamos sexo te hago daño, debes decírmelo; si soy rudo contigo, debes decírmelo; si te hago algo que no te gusta o que te resulta incómodo, me lo dirás, y me detendré. ¡Jamás me perdonaría si te hago daño!

La chica escuchaba anonadada a su capitán mientras declaraba uno de los discursos más serios y maduros de su vida.

-Lo que hicimos en el baño fue... una de las cosas más increíbles que he sentido; y si el sexo es así, quiero que tú lo sientas igual, no que sufras, ¿entiendes?

Los ojos de la navegante se humedecieron ante aquellas palabras del chico de goma. No sólo acababa de declararle que deseaba tanto como ella hacer el amor juntos, sino que estaba mostrando su lado más delicado y protector con tal de que su primera experiencia resultase memorable y lo menos incómoda posible. Aquello derrumbó su característico talante firme y se abalanzó sobre Luffy para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

-Está bien, capitán. Lo haré- dijo la pelinaranja contra su pecho.

-Prométemelo, Nami- le ordenó el aludido, devolviéndole el abrazo lentamente.

-Te lo prometo, Luffy. Pero de todos modos sé que no me harás daño, eres el hombre en quien más confío en el mundo.

Y así la promesa y la declaración de deseo de los enamorados piratas quedaron sellados sobre el mascarón del _Sunny Go_ , que guardaría en secreto aquella conversación por siempre y como su único testigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**He cumplido 24 años y aunque ya pasan aquí de las 12 horas de la noche, no podía pasar sin cumplir lo que prometí: celebrarlo con vosotros, mis nakamas-lectores, subiendo el final de este mini-fic LuNa.**

 **Quiero dar gracias en especial a mis amigos FalknerZero, Alice1420 y Kaoru likes One Piece por sus mensajes de felicitación por mi cumple, a quienes responderé tan pronto pueda... Que sepáis que no encuentro suficientes palabras para agradeceros vuestros hermosos mensajes, que me han alegrado sinceramente el corazón, y que me alegro de haber conocido a nakamas tan geniales, tan SUPER y tan sugoi como vosotros :) (¡no estoy llorando, sólo sudo por los ojos!) y espero sigamos compartiendo y disfrutando mutuamente de nuestras historias por mucho tiempo. A vosotros en especial os dedico este último capítulo.**

 **¡Sin más dilación, que se abra el telón!**

* * *

 _ **Tres días más tarde**_

La pequeña isla de Danann, como tantas otras del Grand Line, tenía un clima propio y una estación predominante; en su caso era la primavera, por lo que la tierra siempre permanecía fértil y verde, llena de vida. Árboles frutales y campos en flor de bellos colores cubrían la isla en toda su extensión, que poseía montes en lugar de montañas, por lo que el territorio era completamente habitable. Sin embargo, sólo había dos pueblos en Danann, a cada extremo de la isla y conectados por una carretera principal que rodeaba el territorio por la costa. Para trasladarse rápidamente de un pueblo a otro, se utilizaban carruajes tirados por robustos asnos de pelaje negro con rayas grises. La capital (por así decirlo) era Dagda, cuya principal actividad económica era la cosecha de manzanas y, por supuesto, el turismo; por lo que no era extraño ver barcos mercaderes y de viajeros amarrados en el puerto, pero los lugareños tampoco se asustaban de los piratas siempre y cuándo éstos vinieran con intenciones pacíficas. Así pues, los Mugiwaras fueron bien recibidos en la isla cuando bajaron del _Thousand Sunny_. Tenían hasta la medianoche para que el Log Pose se recargase, de manera que aprovecharían su estancia en Danann para comprar víveres y explorar el territorio.

Como solían hacer en cada lugar que paraban, Nami reunió a la tripulación en torno a ella y les extendió unas pajitas en su puño.

-De acuerdo, chicos; como de costumbre, uno de nosotros se quedará a vigilar el _Sunny Go_ mientras que los demás van al pueblo- les avisó la pelinaranja- El que saque la pajita roja será el guarda del barco.

-Ojalá no me toque a mí otra vez- se quejó Usopp, ya que la última vez había sido el encargado de vigilar y se había aburrido como una ostra al encontrarse sólo durante horas.

-Eso depende de la suerte- comentó Zoro mientras tomaba una pajita al azar, la cual era normal, por lo que el espadachín podría visitar la isla... o perderse por ella, mejor dicho.

Le siguieron Robin, Sanji, Chopper y todos los demás, sacando todos ellos pajitas doradas. Finalmente, Brook agarró la penúltima, que también era normal. Nami, que se había quedado con la última, abrió la mano y descubrió que era de color rojo en su base: esta vez le había tocado a ella quedarse en el barco.

-¡Bien, ahora que estamos todos, vamos a divertirnos!- anunció Luffy, que hacía rato se moría de ganas por abandonar la nave y explorar la zona y, por supuesto, probar la comida local.

El joven capitán estiró los brazos hacia el tejado más cercano y desapareció del barco, sin hacer caso de las advertencias de Nami de que no hiciera ninguna tontería que pudiera meterlos en problemas hasta que se recargarse el Log Pose. Los demás no tardaron en seguirle, cada uno con un objetivo concreto en Dagda: Zoro buscaría una taberna donde tomar sake, Usopp y Franky comprarían productos tecnológicos en las ferreterías del pueblo, Robin investigaría la historia y la cultura de la isla (y si lo había, buscaría algún resto arqueológico), Sanji acudiría a las tiendas y mercados con su carrito para adquirir provisiones, Chopper compraría nuevos medicamentos en las farmacias y boticas, y Brook se sentaría en la primera plaza que encontrase para compartir su música con los pueblerinos.

Y Nami, por su parte, estudiaría la geografía de Danann desde el _Sunny Go_ , con el fin de añadir aquella isla a su mapa global, que seguía renovando según avanzaba la travesía de los Mugiwaras. Ella no se aburría tan fácilmente como les pasaba a algunos de sus nakamas cuando se quedaban a cuidar del barco, ya que la tarea de analizar y anotar los datos geográficos y climáticos de cada tierra que pisaban la mantenía ocupada y le permitía descansar del ajetreo habitual de su tripulación.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Luffy fue subirse al edificio más alto de Dagda, que era la casa del alcalde de la isla, para tener desde allí una vista al completo del pueblo. Pero al cabo de una hora, se vio obligado, a regañadientes, a abandonar su excursión por los tejados cuando un policía local lo regañó. Recordaba que Nami le había advertido que no debía meterse en líos hasta que recargase el Log Pose, así que esperaría al día siguiente para hacer travesuras de nuevo sobre los edificios. Por fortuna tenía otro hobby con el que entretenerse durante buena parte del día: comer. Así pues, el moreno se pasó la siguiente hora en devorar toda la carne de dos tabernas distintas, gastándose casi toda su paga en ello.

Cuando el hambre volvió a apretarle, Luffy miró dentro del saquito donde guardaba los berries que Nami le había racionado, y descubrió para su alegría que le quedaba para comer un plato más de carne.

-Próxima taberna, allá voy. Shishishi- se dijo el chico mientras babeaba al pensar en una gran ración de carne bañada en salsa.

El monarca pirata puso en marcha en busca de otro local donde saciar su renovado apetito, pero no encontró nada. Las tabernas donde había estado se habían quedado sin reserva de carne por su causa, así que volver a alguna de ellas sería una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, el chico poseía la mayor determinación sobre la faz de la Tierra, de modo que no desistió en su objetivo y continuó caminando por las calles. Pero como ya no podía subirse a los tejados, no tenía una manera fiable para guiarse por el pueblo (cabe mencionar que Zoro se sentiría feliz al saber que esta vez no era el único que se perdía entre el laberinto que suponían las calles y las esquinas), y después de andar en círculos por varias docenas de minutos, terminó donde había empezado su excursión: en el puerto, frente al _Thousand Sunny_.

-¡Me muero de hambreeeeeeeeeeee!- se quejó el muchacho sujetándose el estómago, que le rugía como un león famélico.

-¿Luffy, eres tú?- se escuchó decir a Nami, que se asomó por la baranda del barco, sorprendida de verlo de vuelta tan pronto.

-Creo que me he perdido, Nami, y tengo muchísima hambre- dijo el aludido con voz de penitencia- ¿Puedo subir al _Sunny Go_ para comer algo?

-Está bien, pero no armes ningún escándalo.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el chico subió a la nave con ayuda de su habilidad de goma y corrió hacia el almacén para devorar lo que encontrase. Cuando vació la mitad de la despensa, decidió que ya estaba satisfecho.

-¿No vas a volver al pueblo?- le preguntó Nami, dejando de anotar datos geográficos en un cuaderno para mirar al moreno.

-No, shishishi. Me quedaré un rato aquí para hacerte compañía, así no te aburrirás.

-Yo nunca me aburro mientras trabajo, Luffy. El que me preocupa que se aburra eres tú, porque cuando no sabes con qué entretenerte, siempre provocas algún alboroto.

-Esta vez no lo haré, shishishi.

Nami arqueó una ceja sin quedar convencida de las palabras del capitán, pero como aún tenía que terminar sus tareas de navegante, se resignó a dejarlo pasar y devolvió su atención al cuaderno. Luffy se mantuvo tranquilo durante los primeros veinte minutos, observando los bancos de peces que nadaban cerca del _Sunny_ y después intentando atrapar alguno con su caña de pescar para meterlo en el acuario. Pero después de varios intentos fallidos, el joven desistió.

Al principio se contentó con subir una y otra vez a los mástiles para ver los barcos y delfines que se oteaban por el horizonte, pero pronto también se cansó de ello y decidió liberar su hiperactividad con la única víctima que tenía cerca... Con sigilo se acercó a Nami por la espalda y la asaltó con unas suaves cosquillas en los costados.

-¡Ah, jijijiji! ESTATE QUIETO, DIJISTE QUE TE PORTARÍAS BIEN- rugió la pelinaranja en cuanto se recuperó de las incontenibles carcajadas.

Luffy se apartó de un salto mientras esbozaba una mueca traviesa, aquello le estaba divierto mucho y no pensaba parar a menos que Nami lo atrapara. Estiró sus brazos hacia ella y volvió a atacarla.

-¡JIJIJIJII! ¡Basta ya, Luffy, te lo advierto!

Y así continuó el juego de asalto y retroceso por parte del Rey Pirata, hasta que en un momento que se sobrepasó con las cosquillas, hizo que Nami garabateara sin querer sobre sus apuntes.

-MUY BIEN, SE ACABÓ. AHORA SÍ QUE TE LA GANASTE, IDIOTA.

-UAAAAH, LO SIENTO, NAMI.

La furiosa chica se lanzó a la carrera sobre Luffy con el puño preparado y gritándole improperios y juramentos de palizas, pero el moreno no perdió tiempo en huir y así comenzó un improvisado juego de pilla-pilla entre el capitán y la navegante por toda la cubierta. Luffy se asustó ante la insistencia de su compañera por atraparlo, ya que era consciente de que si lo hacía, ella lo golpearía por un largo rato después de haberle estropeado una parte de su trabajo (que a saber cuánto tiempo le llevaría repetirlo). En un momento dado, la pelinaranja había acortado bastante distancia y tenía a Luffy a sólo un cuerpo de distancia, pero cuando se disponía a saltar para darle un buen coscorrón en la nuca, uno de sus tacones se rompió y la chica se precipitó hacia delante. Luffy presintió entonces que algo no iba bien y se detuvo en seco, lo que permitió que Nami aterrizase sobre su espalda, librándose así ella de una caída de narices contra el suelo. En su lugar, fue Luffy el que se dio de bruces, quedando su cara aplastada contra las tablas de la cubierta.

-Aau, menudo traspié más feo- comentó Nami volviéndose hacia su zapato arruinado- ¡Oh, maldita sea, estos tacones me costaron un ojo de la cara y eso que conseguí un descuento del 80%!

-Mamefem rufmmafr mufmr- contestó Luffy aún estampado contra el suelo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que al menos no te has hecho daño, shishishi- repitió el chico después de levantar el mentón, mostrando un diente partido y un hilillo de sangre que descendía de su nariz aplastada.

-Sí, tienes razón pero...- la expresión serena de la pelinaranja cambió en un segundo a una de ira asesina- ¿Y LA CULPA DE TODO ÉSTO QUIÉN LA TIENE, EEH?

PAAAF CLONK PAF CATAPLUM

-AAAAUCH, AAUCH, AAAYY. PERDONAAAAA- suplicó el temido monarca (ahora tumbado boca arriba) casi prácticamente derrotado por su foribunda navegante, que le repartía puñetazos y pellizcos mientras permanecía sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Aún permanecieron en aquella postura cuando Nami se dio por satisfecha de castigarlo, pero continuó regañándolo mientras le apuntaba al pecho con el dedo y mostraba una dentadura de tiburón.

-¿SABES CUÁNTO TIEMPO ME VA A COSTAR VOLVER A CALCULAR LOS ÚLTIMOS DATOS QUE ME ARRUINASTE?- le espetaba la navegante, que decidió levantarse sin dejar de reñirlo- ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE, UN INFANTIL Y UN...

Pero Nami no se acordó de su tacón roto y se tambaleó hacia un lado, sin posibilidad de recuperar el equilibrio, precipitándose contra la baranda del barco.

-¡Uuaaah!

-¡Nami, cuidado!

Luffy agarró a su compañera a tiempo rodeando su cintura con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, quedando ella sentada de espaldas a él.

-¿Estás bien, Nami?

-Sí... Gracias, Luffy.

La pelinaranja se giró hacia él, y para su sorpresa le regaló una sonrisa de costado.

-Puede que la mayoría de las veces seas un crío, pero siempre se rescatas en el momento oportuno.

-Eres mi nakama, Nami, es mi deber protegerte de que no te suceda nada malo, shishishi.

Con estas palabras el moreno abrazó a la navegante, que parpadeó varias veces al recibir aquel gesto tan genuino como tierno de su capitán, pero igualmente lo correspondió gustosa. Luffy disfrutó del abrazo por unos minutos, pero la cosa cambió cuando fue consciente de que la pelinaranja se había aposentado encima de su entrepierna, y para empeorar más la situación, la joven de vez en cuando se movía unos centímetros de vez en cuando acomodarse mejor, lo suficiente como para hacerle una presión que le hizo recordar aquella tarde de pasión en el baño.

 _Oh no...¡mierda!_ , maldijo con un tic en el ojo al sentir que cierto apéndice suyo se empezaba a despertar después de tres días sin haberle dado mayores problemas.

-¡No no no no... ahora no!-exclamó aterrado; y acto seguido deshizo el abrazo con brusquedad y con el cabello erizado.

-¡¿Eh, qué ocurre?!- quiso saber la aludida entre perpleja y confundida.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde; antes de que la pelinaranja pensara siquiera en obedecer a Luffy, notó que la erección se le clavaba en la nalga como una piedra.

 _¡Oh, por Oda! ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?!_ , pensó quedándose petrificada y ruborizada hasta las orejas, pero no se atrevió a moverse del lugar.

Ninguno de los dos piratas se movió ni un centímetro, sólo se escuchaba su respiración agitada y algún trago de saliva. La entrepierna del Rey Pirata estaba cada vez más endurecida, reclamando la cercanía de la navegante y provocando en su dueño una dolorosa agonía que no sabía cómo calmar; por su parte, Nami sintió que aquel roce ya le era familiar, y acordándose también de lo que había compartido con su capitán en el aseo tres días antes, su vergüenza poco a poco se fue transformando en algo más intenso, que la incitaba a permanecer sobre él. El contacto pasó de ser una incomodidad a un discreto disfrute, pero Luffy no se atrevió a mover un dedo por miedo a asustar a su compañera.

Entonces ella supo que tendría que dar el primer paso; deseaba continuar con lo que habían comenzado en la sesión anterior, y sobretodo descubrir hasta dónde podría llegar esta vez... después de todo, estaban solos. Llena de determinación, Nami se volvió hacia el rostro de Luffy y le tomó la mejilla con una mano para acercarlo.

-Nami...yo...- balbuceó el moreno al darse cuenta de lo que ella pretendía hacer.

-Yo estoy decidida, Luffy, pero si tú no te sientes preparado, nos detendremos ahora mismo.

El aludido frunció el ceño mientras ahogaba un gruñido. Después de haber pasado tres días en la más absoluta normalidad, tener sexo era lo último que esperaba que pasaría esa tarde. Las palabras de prevención de Chopper lo hicieron dudar, pero aquellos labios que ahora tenía a menos de un suspiro de los suyos, y el dolor en su miembro, que sólo se relajaba cuando la navegante se movía sobre él...

Sentenció su respuesta arrojándose ansioso a la boca de Nami.

* * *

Después de una sesión de besos húmedos, Nami le sugirió a Luffy que fueran a la cama de ella, donde estarían más cómodos. El monarca cargó a su amada en brazos hasta la estancia, donde entre besos y jadeos se despojaron de la parte de arriba de sus respectivas ropas. Ya liberada de su sostén, Nami se tumbó boca arriba en su cama y con un dedo ordenó a su compañero que se acercase; éste no perdió un segundo y cubrió a la navegante con su poderoso cuerpo antes de asaltarle el cuello con sus labios y su lengua; siguió por su clavícula, volvió a su boca, y después se dirigió hacia sus erectos pezones, donde Luffy se tomó su tiempo para degustarlos.

-Ooooh, Luffy... Me encanta- gimió la pelinaranja al tiempo que enredaba el cabello de su amado entre los dedos.

El moreno continuó con sus atenciones unos minutos más hasta que observó que Nami se movía debajo de él con intención de despojarse de sus shorts.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo?- murmuró deteniéndola, aunque esperó a que ella asintiera para dedicarse a su nueva labor.

Con la mayor delicadeza, Luffy desabrochó los botones del pantalón y con suaves tirones despojó la parte inferior del cuerpo de la mujer de las últimas ropas (panties incluidas). Cuando se habían acariciado en el baño, el joven apenas se había detenido a fijarse en aquella zona, y ahora que lo hacía, su miembro volvía a endurecerse con fuerza. Intentó olvidar la tortura catando con la besos y lamidas el vientre de Nami mientras que deslizaba una mano bajo ella y le aferraba las nalgas, haciéndola gemir. La pelinaranja se sentía flotando en una nube ante tanto deleite, sintiéndose no sólo deseada sino también, por primera vez en su vida, también amada. Su capitán estaba cumpliendo su palabra y estaba siendo lo más delicado posible, explorándola con una paciencia nunca antes vista en él.

-Nami- dijo de repente Luffy deteniendo sus caricias, a lo que la chica irguió la cabeza para verlo a los ojos- ¿Puedo... puedo tocarte ahí abajo?

-Claro que puedes, Luffy. Quiero que lo hagas.

Animado con esas palabras, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su compañera, y descendió su mano para luego, lentamente, empezar a acariciar con la yema de los dedos el sexo femenino. Sabiendo entonces que ella disfrutaba con su tacto, se atrevió a introducir sus dedos en la entrada de la muchacha, que gimió esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Ooooooh, Lufffyyyyy!

-¿Lo hago bien, Nami? ¿No te hago daño?

-¡Lo haces genial, sigue! ¡Aaaahh!

Ya más calmado, Luffy se abandonó a su tarea, deleitándose con los gemidos de su compañera. Le llenaba de dicha escucharla así, saber que disfrutaba, y eso también lo excitaba a él. La navegante se dejaba llevar por el placer que la recorría de arriba abajo. Todas las preocupaciones y miedos se habían desvanecido con cada tacto de su capitán, sólo existían ellos dos y la habitación que habitaban. No quería que aquello terminase, no aún.

En un momento dado tocó un diminuto bulto bajo su pulgar, pero ante de que pudiera preguntarle a Nami qué era aquéllo, la pelinaranja soltó un alarido de puro placer.

-OOOOH, SÍ, TÓCAME AHÍ, LUFFY. NO PARES.

El chico obedeció gustoso y concentró sus atenciones en el clítoris de la pelinaranja, sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de ella. La joven se revolvía y estrujaba las sábanas en sus mano, inundaba por una oleada de placer sin precedentes. Su expresión y sus jadeos incitaron a Luffy a acercarse a su rostro para besarla, no recordaba haberla visto tan hermosa. Le acarició la mejilla y Nami lo abrazó, mientras una discreta lágrima de felicidad se escurría por el pómulo de la chica hasta desaparecer en el lecho que compartían.

Pronto Luffy quiso intentar algo, pensando que aquellas caricias ya no eran suficientes. Además, su instinto le ordenaba catar el sabor de su navegante... y no sólo el de su piel o el de sus labios, y así simplemente lo hizo como era natural en él. Se separó de la boca de la pelinaranja y volvió a acercarse a su pubis, colocándose esta vez entre sus piernas. Nami ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa al entener lo que pretendía, pero confiaba en Luffy y además ella quería saber cómo se sentía; echó la cabeza hacia atrás y esperó las nuevas caricias de su compañero. Él recorrió sus muslos con tiernos besos antes de devorarla con la boca. Primero fue despacio, utilizando únicamente la lengua con suaves lamidas superficiales.

-Nami, ¿te gusta ésto?- le preguntó resollando a la navegante, deseando seguir cuanto antes, pero la aludida no contestó- ¿Nami, estás bien?

Pero al escuchar los jadeos placenteros de su amada como única respuesta, supo cuál era su respuesta e incrementó la intensidad de sus atenciones, dejándose llevar por el nuevo apetito que lo estaba dominando. La encontró deliciosa y suave, por lo que no tardó en atreverse un poco más y la rozó con los dientes; fue delicado con ella, pues su instinto, aunque estaba atacado por el deseo, le marcaba cuál era el límite en la profundidad de sus caricias. Luffy estaba sumido en un mar de gozo viril que no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la miel femenina que le embriagaba los labios y la mente.

En un momento dado volvió a penetrarla con los dedos, llegando esta vez al límite de su anatomía. Fue entonces cuando Nami abandonó el control sobre sus pensamientos y sólo se dejó llevar, pasando de vez en cuando sus dedos por el cabello del capitán, incitándolo a continuar. Cuando éste decidió concentrarse en el clítoris, que atrapó entre su lengua y sus labios, la pelinaranja perdió el juicio por completo y enterró la nuca en la almohada.

-OOOOOOOHH, LUFFY, NI SE TE OCURRA PARAR.

El aludido no tenía intención de hacerlo e intensificó sus lamidas en el punto de placer, mientras que deslizaba la mano que tenía libre hacia el pezón de Nami y lo apretaba entre los dedos. Nami chillaba, casi aullaba de puro placer. El fuego que se revolvía en el interior de su vientre crecía por momentos, haciéndola agonizar de deleite, hasta se consumió en medio de un alarido de júbilo carnal. El éxtasis femenino se licuó en sus entrañas, provocándole un delicioso escalofrío que la recorrió desde la punto de los pies hasta el último rincón de su cerebro. Los jugos calientes de la mujer se mezclaron con la saliva de Luffy, quien como si siempre lo hubiera hecho, recogió hasta el último rastro como si fuera el más exquisito manjar.

-Nami- murmuró él con voz ronca mientras se levantaba sobre sus brazos con un hilo de saliva descendiendo por su mentón para ver el rostro de la navegante- ¿Nami?

La chica tenía la mirada perdida hacia el techo, respirando agitadamente y con el cabello esparcido a su alrededor. Sintiéndose preocupado porque no le respondía, Luffy gateó hasta ella y le palmeó la mejilla.

-¡Oi, Nami! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- exclamó el moreno con los ojos desorbitados mientras la palmeaba más fuerte- ¡Nami, despierta!

-QUE ESTOY BIEN, IDIOTA. DEJA DE ABOFETEARME-le contestó la aludida mirándolo con unos colmillos de tiburón.

-Menos mal, shishishishi. Me asusté un poco porque no decías nada- dijo Luffy aliviado y esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué iba a decir, tonto?- le comentó Nami con una tierna mirada para después apoyar la frente en el pecho del capitán- Me hiciste sentir tan jodidamente bien que no podía hablar.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado éso, shishishi- respondió él risueño, abrazándola por la espalda- Aunque mi entrepierna aún está hinchada.

-Pues claro, Luffy, porque ahora me toca a mí darte placer- la navegante levantó la vista para regalarle al moreno una intensa mirada felina.

Deshaciendo el abrazo, la chica presionó su mano en la clavícula del monarca.

-Túmbate de espaldas- le dijo ella.

-¿Para qué?

-Tú hazlo.

Entre nervios y curiosidad, el muchacho obedeció y permitió que la navegante se sentase sobre él. Desde aquella perspectiva era arrebatadora, por lo que su miembro presionó con más fuerza en sus pantalones, haciendo gruñir a Luffy, que apretó las caderas de Nami para pegarla más a él. Aquel gesto excitó a la pelinaranja, sintiéndose deseada y poderosa, y desvió su atención hacia la entrepierna del moreno. Acarició con una tortuosa suavidad el bulto de la erección antes de desabrochar la cremallera y despojarlo de vez de sus últimas prendas. No pudo evitar ruborizarse, no sólo porque era la primera vez que veía a un hombre completamente desnudo, sino que también descubrió que su capitán estaba bien dotado (por no hablar de que seguramente podía estirarse gracias a la Gomu Gomu no mi). Un hondo suspiro de impresión se le escapó de la garganta, cosa que a Luffy no le pasó por alto.

-¿Pasa algo, Nami? Si te preocupa algo será mejor que paremos.

-No, Luffy. Sólo me he sorprendido al verte así, nunca había visto a un chico desnudo.

El aludido esbozó en respuesta aquella sonrisa abierta tan propia de él, derritiendo el corazón de Nami y acallando cualquier duda, si es que aún le quedaba alguna. Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, la joven cubrió su caliente y dura masculinidad con la mano, para empezar una sesión de caricias que descendían y ascendían por toda su extensión.

-¡Aaah, Nami! Me gusta...- logró apenas articular el monarca entre jadeos, atrapado en el deleite que otorgaban los movimientos de la navegante; al principio fueron lentos y un poco torpes, pero con esas palabras de su pareja, ella ganó confianza y aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos.

Con la otra mano acarició los pómulos del capitán, siguiendo por su pecho, con más suavidad por su cicatriz, y luego hacia sus pectorales. Terminó alcanzando el límite del vientre, donde comenzaban las marcadas líneas de la pelvis y finalmente, la capa de vello rizado que rodeaba su hombría. Sintiéndose atrevida (casi pervertida incluso), Nami moldeó con dedos firmes y cuidadosos los testículos de su compañero, que la correspondió aferrándola deliciosamente de los muslos mientras emitía un sonido más propio de una fiera que de un humano. Aquéllo tomó por sorpresa a la navegante, la cual volvió a mirar a su capitán; con aquellos roncos gruñidos que salían de su garganta, su ceño fruncido, sus dientes apretados y sus ojos oscurecidos como los de una bestia a punto de saltar, Luffy parecía un lobo acorralado; y Nami había dejado de ser una juguetona gatita para convertirse en la tigresa que lo acechaba... y estaba hambrienta por saborear de su presa.

Ya más motivada, la muchacha bajó la cabeza hacia el miembro de Luffy. Éste no dijo nada al respecto, pues suponía que Nami iba a hacerle algo parecido a lo que él le había hecho antes y esperó a su siguiente movimiento, confiando en ella como siempre había hecho. Nami probó primero por lamer tímidamente el extremo de su extensión, rodeándolo poco a poco sin dejar de acariciar el resto con la mano. El monarca pirata dejó escapar profundos suspiros de placer mientras experimentaba aquellas nuevas sensaciones tan abrumadoras, y acarició el cabello de la pelinaranja para darle a entender que le gustaba lo que le hacía, y que quería más. Ella comprendió la señal y envolvió la carne viril con sus labios, dando lugar a una sesión de húmedas caricias de labios y lengua por parte de la mujer, que al igual que había hecho previamente con sus manos, comenzó succionando despacio hasta que tomó más confianza en sí misma para intensificar sus movimientos.

Luffy gruñó, siseó, y resolló el nombre de su compañera, masculló frases sin sentido sobre lo bien que se sentía aquéllo, y gritó en alguna ocasión exclamó una declaración de cuánto la amaba; todo ésto excitó más a la navegante y habría continuado hasta que Luffy llegase al culmen de su éxtasis, de no ser porque él la detuvo de repente para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-¿Luffy?- preguntó confundida contra su pecho.

-Gracias, Nami, me estás haciendo muy feliz- le susurró el moreno estrechándola aún más contra él, con un tono tan suave y enternecedor que casi hizo llorar a Nami.

-Lo mismo digo, capitán. Te amo.

La chica rodeó la espalda del Rey Pirata y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiéndose como en una nube ante tanta dicha que estaban experimentando juntos. Entonces Nami comprendió que estaban preparados para el siguiente paso.

-Quiero que me tomes ahora, capitán.

Luffy parpadeó con fuerza al oír éso, tragando saliva al entender a lo que la chica se refería.

-¿Quieres que te penetre?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa la pelinaranja, y lo habría golpeado por decir algo tan descarado de no ser por lo sumamente abrumada que se encontraba.

-Sí, hazme tuya, Luffy. Por favor.

Al poco, entre besos y tiernas caricias, Luffy hizo que Nami se acostase de nuevo sobre el colchón, colocándose sobre ella. Apoyado sobre sus codos, clavó sus ojos en los de ella, mirándola con un sincero amor que no necesitaba expresarse con palabras. La joven lo correspondió con un último beso antes de abrir las piernas, dándole total permiso para adentrarse en su interior. Con un cuidado que Nami nunca descubrió en él, Luffy acercó sus caderas hacia las de la chica sin dejar de observarla en ningún instante. Ella se estremeció un poco al notar la punta del miembro candente, pero se mantuvo firme; no tenía intención de echarse atrás y confiaba en su capitán más que nada en el mundo. Por su parte, éste respiró hondo al sentir una ligera descarga de gozo ante el contacto con la húmeda entrada femenina, y llevado por esta sensación, se atrevió con el mayor control posible a adentrarse un poco en ella. Nami gimió al tenerlo en su interior, y ésto animó a Luffy a moverse otro poco más.

De repente, la navegante sintió un pequeño pellizco y se abrazó instintivamente a su pareja, apretando la mandíbula. Éste abrió los ojos al máximo al comprender el gesto y se detuvo al momento.

-¡¿Nami, te acabo de lastimar?!- le preguntó horrorizado; al no recibir respuesta y escucharla respirar agitada, se temió lo peor y la estrechó contra él todo lo que pudo- Nami, lo-lo siento mucho... Dime algo, por favor...

-Tranquilo, Luffy, no me has hecho daño- le susurró al oído sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿Estás segura?- el aludido escrutó su rostro con suma seriedad, en busca de alguna señal de molestia- Si te duele nos detendremos ahora mismo.

Pero a Nami no le había dolido en absoluto, no tanto como se había temido al menos; como mucho, había notado una especie de escozor después de que Luffy se abriese paso en su interior, pero no fue nada preocupante. Ahora apenas sentía molestia, sólo una sensación extraña y apretada alrededor del núcleo de sus entrañas. Con estas palabras en mente, miró directamente a los ojos del Rey Pirata, con tanta seriedad como él.

-Te prometí que sería sincera contigo si me sentía incómoda con ésto, y te repito que no me has lastimado. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Luffy entendió que la navegante no mentía, pues confiaba en su palabra, y sintió que le había quitado un gran peso de encima. Se concentró entonces de nuevo en la unión que mantenían sus cuerpos, sintiendo una oleada descargas eléctricas que sacudieron sus instintos masculinos. Deseaba seguir experimentando ese sentimiento...

-¿Quieres continuar?- le preguntó a Nami; bajo ningún concepto volvería a inundarse en ella sin tener de nuevo su permiso.

-Por supuesto- le respondió gustosa, ya aliviada de toda molestia y sintiendo los primeros síntomas de deleite sexual a través de su conexión.

La humedad de las entrañas de la pelinaranja permitió que ambos amantes se adaptasen pronto al cuerpo del otro, de manera que Luffy reculó sus caderas y la volvió a penetrar con la misma suavidad. Ella gimió otra vez, más alto que antes, pues ya nada se interponía en su unión, haciendo que el placer fuese lo único que reinaba en sus carnes.

Se siguieron una serie de empujones cada vez más intensos, y los sonidos de excitación llenaron la habitación con murmullos que se convirtieron en gritos y sencillas pero sinceras declaraciones amorosas. El placer se incrementó cuando Luffy decidió también abordar los pechos de Nami turnándose con las manos y con la boca, provocándola hasta hacerla chillar varias veces su nombre. Él no se quedó atrás, y después de alargar el brazo para hacerse con su sombrero, se lo colocó a a la joven, susurrándole al oído una frase que la hizo derretirse en el alma:

-Eres mi reina, Nami.

La chica le atrapó la boca con un profundo beso, mientras que le rodeó la cintura con las piernas para acercarlo más a ella. Luffy sintió que alcanzaba el punto álgido del interior de la mujer y a partir de entonces abandonó cualquier tipo de control y se abandonó del todo al placer, embistiéndola con fuerza al tiempo que la agarraba de las nalgas y apoyaba su frente en la de su compañera. Ésta, perdida en una nube de puro éxtasis, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar. Pudo sentir la fuerza física del Rey Pirata mientras empujaba contra sus caderas, pero no sufrió por ello; al contrario, recibió su poder con mucho gusto, que la hacía reclamar el nombre de su dueño con alaridos.

Sintiendo que estaba llegando a la cumbre de su placer, Nami buscó la mano de su compañero para entrelazarla con la suya. Él lo hizo con una discreta sonrisa y la penetró más rápidamente. La cama se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, soportando a duras penas la batalla de los amantes piratas.

-OOOOOOHHHH, LUFFYYYYYYYY- exclamó la navegante cuando alcanzó el éxtasis, notando que una vez más el cálido líquido de sus entrañas se desbordaba por sus muslos.

-OOH... OH... AAH... NAMIIII- dijo el moreno con un suspiro entrecortado, que no tardó en seguirla.

Luffy experimentó por primera vez el orgasmo. Por un segundo se sintió extraño, pero el placer que le provocó el liberar su descarga dentro de de la mujer que amaba, cubrió todo lo demás. Sintiendo que toda su energía se había consumido, el joven se derrumbó sobre Nami jadeando con la lengua de fuera.

-Increíble... Te quiero, Luffy- comentó la pelinaranja resollando agotada, con el flequillo mojado por el sudor que cubría su frente y su rostro, el cual seguía enrojecido por la reciente pasión.

Luffy farfulló algo incomprensible y enterró la cara en la clavícula de su pareja, igual de empapado en sudor. Luego se hizo con una manta cercana y los tapó ambos; pronto unos ronquidos apagados se hicieron escuchar contra la piel de Nami, que acarició el pelo de su capitán para luego besarle la cabeza; no necesitaba que le respondiera, con el cuidado y la devoción que le había demostrado durante aquel hermoso encuentro (que sería el primero de muchos a lo largo de sus próximos viajes), era más que suficiente. Y así, derrotada ella también por el agotamiento, se rindió al sueño sumida en un abrazo con el hombre que más quería en la faz de la Tierra.

* * *

Cuando Nami se despertó ya caía la noche, por lo que dedujo que los demás Mugiwaras no tardarían en regresar al _Sunny Go_. Tenía que sacar a Luffy de allí sino quería que se armara otro escándalo como el de tres días antes.

-¡Luffy, despierta, ya anocheció!- avisó la joven al moreno, que sólo le contestó con un gemido adormilado- ¡Despierta, idiota, tienes que vestirte y salir afuera antes de que venga Robin!

Luffy abrió un poco los ojos, pero no parecía percatarse de la gravedad del asunto.

-¿Y qué, Nami, zzzzz? Yo estoy, zzzzzzz, muy a gusto aquí, zzzzzz, y tengo mucho sueño todavía, zzzzzz. Déjame dormir otro poquito, zzzzzzzz...- contestó entre ronquidos con un hilo de baba cayendo por su mentón, para acto seguido darle la espalda a Nami y seguir durmiendo.

-QUE TE LEVANTES, IDIOTA- espetó la pelinaranja zarandeándolo con desesperación- ¿ES QUE QUIERES QUE ROBIN NOS DESCU...?

De repente se escuchó que el manillar de la puerta se movía; ante lo cual Nami recogió a la velocidad de luz la ropa que estaba desperdigada a los pies de la cama, y se puso a toda prisa el top morado que había usado aquel día. A duras penas llegó a ocultar a Luffy debajo del cobertor cuando Robin entró en la habitación.

-¡Oh, hola, Robin! ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado en la isla?- la saludó la navegante intentando mostrarse tranquila, aunque aún se le apreciaban un par de gotitas de sudor en la sien.

-Encontré unos yacimientos antiguos interesantes sobre el pueblo de Dagda y su historia de producción de manzanas, y después me topé con Zoro en mitad de un camino que llevaba al otro extremo de la isla, así que aprovechamos para ir a beber algo de sake juntos.

-¿De nuevo tu novio se perdió en un camino recto?

-Dijo que todo fue por culpa de un comerciante que le dio una dirección equivocada hacia una taberna y que terminó saliéndose del pueblo, fufufufu.

Nami se habría reído con su amiga de no ser porque tuvo que darle un golpe a Luffy por encima de las mantas, cuando éste emitió un ronquido.

-Estoy un poco resfriada, por eso me metido en la cama para descansar un poco, jejejeje- se excusó la navegante, a pesar de que Robin no había preguntado nada al respecto.

" _Como se te ocurra volver a roncar, ya puedes despedirte de tus pelotas"_ , amenazó a Luffy en silencio mientras lo miraba de soslayo.

-Entiendo, fufufu. Entonces te dejaré seguir reposando- respondió la arqueóloga dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes de abandonar el cuarto, se giró hacia Nami con una sonrisa divertida- Por cierto, dile a Luffy que si quiere quedarse a dormir aquí, me quedaré esta noche en el turno de guardia.

Y la puerta se cerró.

...

-¿CÓMO C**** LO HAS SABIDO?- rugió Nami hacia la entrada con unos colmillos afilados y sonrojada hasta las orejas- COMO NOS HAYAS ESPIADO TE VOY A...

La chica no pudo acabar su amenaza al ser rodeada por el elástico brazo de Luffy, que la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó contra su pecho, mirándola con ojos traviesos.

-Así que me puedo quedar a dormir, shishishi.

-¡¿Estabas despierto?!

Por supuesto que lo estaba, Nami le había golpeado tan fuerte cuando roncó que le quitó todo el sueño.

-Después de cenar, tendremos tiempo para hacerlo más veces toda la noche, ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Vas a aguantar tanto sexo sin pararte a comer?- le preguntó Nami arqueando una ceja, pues ya se imaginaba a su compañero interrumpiendo otra sesión sexual para ir a por carne.

-Podré hacerlo si me das la clave de la nevera, shishishi- contestó él colocándose su sombrero de paja, con la actitud propia de un pirata pícaro y terco como se precie.

-Eres un descarado y un egoísta, ¿lo sabías?

-Shishishishishi.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que comportamiento atolondrado de su capitán afloraba de nuevo, la navegante no podía negar que pasar una noche entera con él le parecía una oportunidad maravillosa para coronar aquel increíble día. Así que, decidiéndose a dejar pasar por esta vez los caprichos de Luffy, le pellizcó la mejilla con aire juguetón mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Pero no podrías ser el Rey Pirata sino eres el más caradura de los mares.

-Y tú no podrías ser la Reina sin ser la más tacaña, shishishi.

Nami hundió el rostro en su pecho al escuchar de nuevo aquella declaración de que Luffy ya la consideraba su pareja oficial en el trono pirata. Se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-Te amo, idiota.

-Y yo a ti, Na...

CRUNCH

Luffy no pudo terminar de hablar y se retorció de dolor cuando la mano de Nami le atrapó los testículos con una mirada malvada.

-UAAAAAAAHHHH.

-Pero no paso que me llames tacaña.

-NAMI, MIS KINTAMAS NOOOOOO. LO SIENTOOOOOOO.

* * *

 **Y así concluía el nuevo episodio en la alocada historia de amor de la Pareja Real de los Piratas, cuyas aventuras como pareja aún sólo acababan de comenzar.**


End file.
